Various types of orthotic devices for the foot or related parts thereof are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,032 is directed to an orthopedic appliance for correcting flat-footedness or other deformities of the human foot caused by an everted heel. The appliance or device of this reference comprises a one-piece substantially rigid scoop-shaped member which is adapted to conform snugly to the contour of the foot of an individual by whom it will be worn, and which embraces the heel of the wearer and extends forward of the foot so as to underlie the navicular or scaphoid bones of the foot. The upper and under surfaces of the bottom wall of the scoop-like member are substantially flat to provide a nonrolling or nonrocking anchor for the appliance under the weight of the wearer, and has generally vertical side and rear walls joined to the bottom wall on a rounded curve and shaped internally to conform to the outline of a normal heel to encase and firmly grip the everted heel medially, laterally and rearwardly. The front portion of the medial side wall is formed with a curvilinear convexed bulge portion extending horizontally of the wall to conform with the depression in the heel underlying the arch portion of a person's foot so that, when the device is worn, the weight on the inner or medial border of the forefoot is relieved.
However, because the orthotic device disclosed in this reference is made of substantially rigid plastic or metal, very little comfort and cushioning is provided for the heel of the wearer. The patented device is mainly intended to provide support to hold the heel in the proper or correct position to correct flat-footedness of the wearer as a result of an everted heel.
Heel cup protectors are also known which are comprised of a flexible molded polyethylene plastic which serves to give bilateral support to the "fat pad" under the heel of the wearer by forcing the fat or body tissue on the side of the person's heel to underlie the heel of the wearer. Again, however, because of the relatively rigid nature of the orthotic device (in order to force or give bilateral support to the fat pad), complete cushioning of the heel is not provided.
Furthermore, it is to be realized that with both of these prior art type of orthotic devices, very little flexibility and freedom of movement of the heel portion of a person's foot may be accommodated as, by the very nature of the devices, the heel is to be maintained in a fixed position with respect to the surrounding or adjacent portions of the foot. For example, with the device of U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,032, the position and orientation of the heel is to be maintained relative to a substantial portion of the sole of the wearer. Likewise, in the heel cup protectors of the prior art, the orientation of the heel is maintained in a relatively stationary, nonflexing position relative to the adjacent parts or portions of the foot, i.e., the Achilles tendon and/or the immediately adjacent portions of the sole of the foot.
While other types of orthotic devices for the heel of a person's foot are known which are of a more flexible nature and which do provide for increased shock absorbing benefits, these other prior art arrangements generally provide a ribbed configuration on the outside of the orthotic device as opposed to a solid heel cushion or pad for protecting and providing shock absorbing benefits to the heel. Consequently, such other devices do not provide any substantial support for the heel portion of the person's foot. That is, while some degree of cushioning or shock absorbing benefit is provided because of the flexible nature of the ribbed surface of such other orthotic device, the devices have proven to be too flexible and thus do not provide any substantial support for the heel of the wearer. For example, instead of maintaining the heel in an upright and correct position, the heel of the wearer may turn or roll sideways, thereby possibly resulting in injury to the tendons or ligaments of the foot. An example of such a type of orthotic device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,826.